chesskynetfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is a nomadic vampire roaming North America with her mate Peter. They met while they were both members of the Mexican coven. She is portrayed by Valorie Curry in the second movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. Biography Early life Charlotte was originally created in the south as part of Maria's newborn vampire army. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Maria went looking for humans to turn to protect her territories. She was not intended to be left alive. Peter was in charge of babysitting the newborns on a day-to-day basis, keeping them from attacking one another, feeding them as inconspicuously as possible, and helping Jasper a little bit with their fighting training. He was the first person to talk to Charlotte after her transformation, soon becoming the only sane, stable thing in her new life. Throughout her first year of life, a deep bond grew between the pair, and Peter grew increasingly anxious for her safety. One night, Jasper was giving the newborns one-on-one instruction. He would call them up individually, but none returned. Charlotte was the eighth to be called; Jasper selected her and gestured for her to follow. Enraged, Peter yelled for her to run and bolted after her; she obeyed without question; Both of them escaped, and later became mates. Together, Charlotte lived a more peaceful existence with Peter up in the northern parts of America. She was, however, disappointed when Peter went back for Jasper, who later lived with them for a couple of years before deciding to leave them because of the overwhelming emotions of his prey. She was pleased with his leaving, because that meant she could have Peter all to herself again. Charlotte and Peter stayed on good terms with the Cullens, visiting them several times. Charlotte would have been tempted to join Jasper and Alice had it not been for their strange diet. ''Midnight Sun'' In the partial draft of Midnight Sun, Peter and Charlotte come by Forks to pay Jasper a visit. Their short stay causes distress to Edward as he fears for Bella's life. Because they are unaware of his attachment to the girl, they blame his distress on the diet of animal blood. ''Eclipse'' Charlotte and Peter are mentioned by Jasper when he explains his past to Bella and his knowledge with handling newborns. ''Breaking Dawn'' When Jasper and Alice find Peter and Charlotte, they send the couple to Forks to help testify against the Volturi when the Cullens are accused of creating an immortal child (Renesmee). Unlike the Denali coven's first reaction, Charlotte and Peter aren't scared of the revelation. Rather they were curious until Edward and Bella tell them about Renesmee being a vampire hybrid. She stays behind when Alistair flees for his life and determines to testify for the Cullens, effectively making Peter stay as well. She is last heard holding a short conversation with Jasper before going on her way with Peter. Physical description Charlotte is described as "Alice-sized and white-blonde", with a "very petite" build and stands 5'0" ft. In the movie, she stands 4 inches taller, and her short and spiky hair is brown. Additionally, Charlotte mainly fights by clawing at her opponents in the movie. Personality and traits Charlotte is scholarly by nature, and in better control than her fellow newborns. Peter found her easy to talk to and fun, which was a rarity for newborns, who were constantly brutal and cruel toward one another. Relationships Peter .]] Peter is Charlotte's mate. He was the first to talk to her after her transformation, and over time, they became deeply bonded with each other. As her newborn year neared its end, Peter grew increasingly anxious, though she didn't know why. When she was about to be executed, Peter took charge and urged her to run. She trusted him enough to break into a sprint without a second of doubt. Together, they fled the coven and moved up north, where they found a more peaceful existence. She was not entirely happy when Jasper joined them a few years later, since that meant Peter would be splitting his attention to both her and him. She was happy when he left, because she had Peter all to herself. The two of them currently enjoy the peaceful immortal life that they share. Jasper Hale .]] Jasper Hale and Charlotte know each other from the Mexican coven. Charlotte wasn't particularly fond of the man at their time in the coven. When they were living together in North America, Charlotte disliked Jasper's company, because of his surly behavior and Peter's split attention. She was thrilled when Jasper left, because that meant she could have Peter all to herself again. After Jasper found Alice, she started enjoying his company much more and considers herself on good terms with Jasper. Film portrayal ]] Charlotte is portrayed by actress Valorie Curry in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''Midnight Sun'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Mentioned in *''Eclipse'' Category:Minor characters Category:Nomads Category:Mexican coven Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Midnight Sun